


Blizzard

by BabyBoomBoom0029 (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Dose Of Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt<br/>--”you can’t leave because you’re warm and I’m cold”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt --”you can’t leave because you’re warm and I’m cold”

Blaine shivered as he woke up. The cold air causing his skin to prickle with goosebumps. He rolled from one side to the other. That's when he discovered the reason for the cold morning. Kurt was rolled up under the sheet and both blankets. Somehow in the middle of the night Kurt had rolled away from Blaine taking the covers with him. Blaine tugged at a corner of the top blanket trying to unroll his husband without waking him up. After a few slow, steady pulls Blaine sighed. Maybe if he spooned up behind Kurt he could get him to shift and release his hold on the blankets. Blaine slid his hand under the blanket and around to Kurt's waist. 

"Why're you so cold?" Kurt mumbled in his sleep as Blaine's fingertips grazed against his skin.

"I wouldn't be so cold if someone knew how to share." Blaine teased.

"Hmmm." Kurt replied, "It's warm." He tried to argue.

"It's warm because you have every blanket curled around you. C'mon scoot over. The snow storm must have knocked out the power because the clocks are out and so is the heat." Blaine explained.

Kurt cracked one eye open to see the snow still falling outside their window, "M'sorry." He untangled himself from the blankets and rolled over to face Blaine, "Better?" He asked.

"Much." Blaine snuggled against Kurt, "I was afraid I was going to get frostbite if you didn't give up some blankets soon."

Kurt snorted with laughter, "It's not  _that_ cold. Besides, we  _do_ have a closet with more blankets." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"The floors are cold too." Blaine smiled, "Plus you're warmer than any blanket we own."

"You do realize we have an electric heated blanket right?"

"You're still way hotter." Blaine smirked.

Kurt just kissed the top of Blaine's head and closed his eyes again, "I should get up. Find out when power will come back, see if class is cancelled, and see how much snow we will have to shovel to get to the car later." Kurt started to sit up.

"Noooo." Blaine whined, "I just started to get warm again."

"Then you stay here and stay warm. My phone is on the dresser I just want to get it really quick." Kurt yawned.

Blaine pushed Kurt back down and laid on top of him, "Nope." He laid his head on Kurt's chest.

"Seriously?" Kurt tried not to laugh at his husbands antics.

"Yes. You're warm and I'm freezing. I'm not going to let you risk loosing a toe to get your phone. There's no power, no heat and it's still a blizzard outside. Classes are cancelled. And if not they can't get mad because there's no power." Blaine said refusing to move.

Kurt huffed, "Fine." He slid his arms around Blaine's torso and up the back of his shirt, "I won't risk frostbite."

"Good." Blaine smiled triumphantly.

"You planning on moving off me now?" Kurt teased.

"Nope. I quite like having you under me." Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck, leaving a small trail of kisses. He stopped suddenly, "Unless you want me to move, because I can." He quickly added.

Kurt smiled and tightened his grip, "Don't you dare move." He said, "You're comfy." He closed his eyes again.

After a few quiet moments Blaine tilted his head to see Kurt's eyes still closed. He could feel Kurt's steady breaths beneath him. He jumped slightly as the heater kicked back on suddenly. The alarm clock blinking three-sixteen am. Blaine grinned as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Even though power kicked back on he knew they wouldn't make it to class anyway. Plus, Blaine would never turn down time to spend with Kurt in bed. Even if they were just sleeping this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
